An increasing number of portable devices having a large number of functionalities are available to users, and in particular motor vehicle drivers.
In particular, devices such as mobile telephones, in particular smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or position determination devices, in particular using a GPS (Global Positioning System), help a motor vehicle driver to determine a route, to inform him of traffic conditions or help him to drive his vehicle.
Such devices are for example controlled by using a touch screen that must therefore be accessible to the driver without, however, requiring him to hold the device in his hand, which would constitute a risk for driving the vehicle.
It is thus known to provide a support for the electronic device close to the driver, for example on the dashboard of the motor vehicle, in order to maintain the device while leaving the screen free to make it possible to control it without taking it in hand.